


Homecoming in Vegas

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fem!Dom!Reader, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Naughty!Spencer, Non-Permanent Branding, Oral sex (both receiving), Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader Stands Up for Her Man, Smut, Sub!Spencer, Switch!Spencer, There Is Only One Bed, Unprotected Sex, fake fiancés, fake-relationship, hands bound, playful banter, sexual talk, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer gets an invitation to his 25th High School Reunion. Reader volunteers herself to accompany him. The two find they're both getting more out of this trip than either one suspected.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519
Kudos: 62





	Homecoming in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I have been patiently waiting for this---but then, as luck would have it, I got to take this request off Pom's hands. Again, thanks for the amazing dialogue! As always, pure gold. Also, I wanted this out by Monday, but I had an earache that needed to be looked at. With the help of prescription medication, I feel much better now, and was able to finish it today.

\-------♥--------

As horrendous as our job is most days, my favorite part is the smile I always see on my best friend's face the moment he sees his favorite coffee in my hand as I greet him at his desk. 

However, on this beautiful Tuesday morning, there was no such smile adorning Dr. Spencer Reid's face as I watched him furrow his brows down at an unopened envelope in his hand. I walked on over, setting both of our coffees down on his desk, taking the letter out of his hand before he even had a chance to snatch it back. 

"What's this?" I asked, my eyes darting straight for where the return address would be. "Las Vegas Public Schools?" I rolled my eyes back over to him. Spencer looked deflated, like the worst part of the day had already hit him. It made me both sad, and curious as to what it could be. 

"It's nothing," he muttered, barely under his breath, probably assuming I didn't hear him. I pretended that I didn't. I wracked my brain trying to figure out what it could possibly be. That's when it hit me. 

"How old are you again?" I ask, looking around for a letter-opener. "You graduated at 12, right?" I knew all about what Spencer had gone through back in high school. At first, I thought he would hate me because I didn't exactly have similar experiences, plus, I was a teenager. I found his letter opener, it was a metal one with pi etched in the handle. Garcia gifted it to him before I joined the team. I carefully placed the edge of the blade against the end of the envelope. As soon as we'd heard the sound of the paper peeling, Spencer was quick to grab it back. 

"Hey! Stop that!" he whisper-yelled, darting his eyes all over the bullpen, probably hoping no one else had heard him but me. "Opening someone else's mail is a felony, you know!" Spencer huffed as he plopped back down in his chair, moving to open his bottom desk drawer. I quickly yanked the letter back from his grasp, ripping it open and unfolding the fine stationery. 

"So? You gonna arrest me?" I smirked, looking back over the letter. "25th High School Reunion?" I glanced over, seeing Spencer still pouting in his chair, avoiding eye contact with me. "What a weird number to celebrate," I murmured to myself, knowing he was listening. "God knows I don't want to celebrate hitting a quarter of a century since I graduated...." 

"I'm not going." My eyes went wide as I turned to face Spencer directly. There is no way he's not going. The whole point of high school reunions is to show all the bullies and naysayers just how great your life is, be it five, ten, or twenty-five years later. 

"Oh, come on. I know what happened to you in high school," I glared at him, my pathetic attempt to silently order him to go. Needless to say, Spencer was going to need much more convincing. "You have to go." The thought that I missed my own 10 year reunion a couple of years ago started to sting. It wouldn't have done me any good to go, but Spencer? I would kill to see the looks on his classmates stupid faces when they see just how fine he sure turned out to be. 

Wait. Did I just refer to my best friend as .... fine?! 

I shook the thought out of my head as Spencer spoke up again. "That's precisely why I'm not going." He snatched the letter and envelope from my hand abruptly, shoving it inside the drawer he had opened just minutes before. 

"Spencer..." 

"Y/N...." 

"C'mon, Spence, I mean, Look at you!" I gestured towards him as if he were a brand new convertible to be won on Wheel of Fortune. "You're an FBI agent. You're 6'1" and, all in all, a total stud. You. Have. To. Go." I illiterated each word with the touch of my index finger to his chest. I felt his body stiffen a bit as he choked out a "what?" 

"Actually, nevermind. It doesn't matter," he said offhandedly, picking up the letter from his drawer and tossing it in the wastebasket. Alright, looks like it was time to a different approach, maybe? 

"Okay, but..." I whispered in thought, wracking my brain trying to think of what it would take to pique a genius' interest. "Oh! Have you considered how sweet the revenge would be?" I mean, he once told me he'd been tied to a field goal post, left there, practically naked; no one around to care... Just thinking about made me wish I could give those same kids a taste of their own medicine. 

"I don't have any vengeance to exact," Spencer sighed, clearly wanting me to drop it. Problem was, once I had enough to bite on, it's all or nothing. "Why would I dig it all up now? If they had the capacity to feel bad about it, they would have already done so." I walked around behind his chair, bending down just enough to grab the invitation from the trash. 

"Well, if they don't feel bad about it now, they will when they see you." Spencer cocked an eyebrow up at me, though his small smile told me he wasn't all that upset. 

"What's with all the flattery?" Flattery? Shit, guess I should just dive right in, get straight to the point. 

"What if I come with you?" Spencer was about to take a long sip of his coffee when he sputtered some out, grabbing a napkin while trying to compose himself. God, is he cute. 

"To Las Vegas? Why would you do that?" In his defense, it was a legitimate question. Also one I didn't entirely have an honest answer to. I mean, we're friends. Friends go to their genius friend's high school reunions, right? So, naturally, I came up with the next best lame excuse. 

"I want a vacation." Spencer just blinked a handful of times up at me, his mouth opening and closing occasionally, and I was beginning to worry he'd start catching flies. After another minute, he deadpanned his response back to me. 

"And you're going to take a vacation to my high school reunion?" The way he was eyeing me told me he almost didn't believe me. 

"Sure, why not?" A smirk grew across my lips as I leaned in a little, lowering my voice as I spoke again. "We can go to the strip clubs, too, if you want. I once heard it's not against the rules that they can get totally naked there." I flashed him my best smile, hoping he understood I wasn't serious. Spencer Reid at a strip club...

"There's actually only one adult night club in Vegas that can have full nudity and serve alcohol. The Palomino Club only got an exception because they were grandfathered in to a previous law." I keep forgetting that the great 37 year-old Dr. Spencer Reid can read over 20,000 words per minute. Of course he would have such vast knowledge of his own hometown on the tip of his tongue. Leaning towards wanting to make him squirm, I clapped my hands together. 

"You wanna go there with me?" I purposely sounded far too giddy, catching the way his skin tainted a pinkish hue the crept down his neck. His eyes darted from mine to the paper in my hand, then back, almost as if he was trying to decipher if I was being serious or not. 

"No, w-why would I want that?" He grabbed the letter out of my hand for the final time, tossing it on his desk in front of him. I decided that maybe I took it a tiny step too far, so I opted to simply shrug my shoulders, sounding as innocent as I could muster. 

"Can't a girl want to go on a crazy night out with her best friend without it being weird?" Spencer seemed to ponder my words for a minute, leaning back in his chair, his tongue darting out here and there as his big brain mulled over this conversation. 

"Not in this circumstance, no." He crossed his arms, glancing up at me. I deflated, holding my hands up as if to surrender, though my words didn't exactly match my actions. 

"Fine," I pouted. "So ... just take me to the reunion. No wild benders... or fully naked women." Spencer cut his eyes over to me, and just for a second, I wondered if he saw something I wasn't even aware of. He leaned forward towards his desk, unfolding the letter, taking his favorite pen and began filling it out right there in front of me. Now, we're talking. This is going to be fun. 

"Fine," he huffed, still letting the ink flow over the page. I couldn't help the smile that split my face in that moment. But, I wanted to make extra sure Spencer was completely okay with not only going to his reunion when he clearly didn't initially want to, but also that I was practically inviting myself along for the ride. 

"Really?" The pen stopped moving, falling to it's new position over the letter on his desk. Spencer looked back over at me, his face was soft, but stern. 

"Yeah," he breathed out, moving to pick the pen back up again. "But, you've got to promise me there won't be any benders...or naked women." I clapped my hands almost too loudly, deciding to hold him hostage in a hug instead. When I didn't feel his arms move, I released him, brushing off the entire thing as best I could. I picked up my now cold coffee cup, winking at him as I walked away. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, such a prude you are, Doctor Reid." I sauntered back to my own desk for the day, thankful it should be nothing but paperwork. In between filling those out, I let my mind wonder just how a weekend away in Vegas would look like ... with Spencer. 

•••

I still couldn't believe I let Y/N not only talk me into coming here, but also tag along as my 'date.' We managed to make it here after a five-hour flight and a twenty-minute taxi ride to our hotel. When we opened the door, sure enough, as I suspected, there was only one bed. Thankfully, it was a king-sized bed, so, on the very real likelihood that Y/N only sees me as a friend, she'll have more than enough room to put some distance between us tonight. 

I watched as Y/N plopped on the cushiony mattress, her laughter filling the room. "God, I cannot believe we're actually here, now." I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly why we were here in the first place. I shot her my best glare, choosing to crack a tiny smile as she stood up from the bed, over towards me. "So, who should I mess with first at this thing?" Her doe-eyes looked directly at mine, and if I hadn't gotten to know her over these past few years, I would've sworn she was flirting with me. Fuck, is she flirting with me? I shook my head slightly, moving to sit at the table near the window. 

"No one," I answered, already having a list of eight names come to the forefront of my mind. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, falsely hoping that the act in of itself would somehow solve my very real problem of how did I let this woman talk me into doing this in the first place?! Oh, right. I know how. Even as just a friend, Y/N propositioned herself to be my date for this thing, and knowing her, I'd be the first to fall for it. "I still can't believe we're going." I resigned myself in a huff, crossing my arms over my chest in a poor attempt to hide myself from her mischievous eyes. 

"Come on, Spencer," Y/N sighed, walking over to join me. I expected her to take the seat in the chair across from me. Imagine my surprise when she sat directly in my lap, instead. "I know I'm not the strongest, or baddest girl in the word, but you best bet I can emotionally destroy men very well." I kept my eyes on a tiny freckle visible on her neck, just near her shoulder. Emotionally destroy men very well. I mulled over her words as she shifted her legs so that she was straddling me now. I dared a glance up at her, and right then I knew I was utterly fucked. Quickly, I cleared my throat, hoping the act itself would stir up a bit of confidence in me to steer this conversation elsewhere. 

"...Were you a mean girl?" I asked, curiously. I kinda always wondered about that. As much as J.J. wanted me to believe she was still always nice to 'guys like me,' I knew better. Y/N placed her hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently. 

"Depends on who you ask, I guess," she huffed, moving off of me so fast, I couldn't stop the small whine that escaped my throat. Thankfully, it was quiet, as Y/N only looked back at me with shrugged shoulders. I rolled my eyes at her, not missing the way her soft features morphed into an intense glare. 

"That's a yes," I murmured, almost as if I only intended to answer myself. Y/N looked at me as if she was about to attempt to 'explain,' and I opted to try and change the subject, again. "I don't want to know about it," I said as I brought a hand up to say 'stop.' I stood up from the chair, digging through my suitcase for a suit I never thought I would wear .... here, at my old high school. 

"Hey, Spence ..." I pushed past her, almost positive she wouldn't follow me into the bathroom. Like I said, almost. "Please, don't be like that!" Y/N raised her voice at me, moving to sit up on the porcelain counter. She wouldn't make eye contact with me as she twisted her hair with her fingers, a habit I learned she often does when she's nervous. "I--I promise you, I wasn't like those mean girls." I huffed out a heavy sigh. I knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. Not in my eyes, anyway. I bit my lip intently, already curious what she truly was like as a teenager. 

"So ... what were you like?" Silence. Deafening silence. I watched as she began picking at her cuticles, while simultaneously biting down on her own bottom lip. I hoped she missed the way my eyes gravitated to them, almost like a magnet. "Y/N....?" As dramatically as ever, she raised her head up at me, already frowning. 

"Fine, alright, you got me." I crossed my arms in front of her, tapping my foot expectantly, knowing there was at least a story behind this. "my classmates would argue that I was practically 'queen bee' for like, a year." I rolled my eyes, motioning for her to leave. "It's fine if you don't believe me." I laughed. 

"Oh, no, trust me, I believe you, Y/N. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." She nodded, moving to exit the bathroom just in time for me to close the door and lock it after her. 

Thirty-seven minutes later, I emerged from the shower, hoping that the steam was enough to unwrinkle my suit. Y/N snuck by me, the bathroom door closing right as I walked out, thankful I thought to grab my clothes, scoffing as I tossed it on the bed. Once I had everything on except for my tie, Y/N stepped out in black dress with a hem that only hit just past her thighs. I let out a low whistle, which, of course she picked up on, arching a single brow at me. I simply shook my head, muttering "Figures, you'd walk out, looking like that." I gestured vaguely to her overall attire, including heels and diamond earrings. 

"What?" Y/N asked, causing me to meet her eyes. "Don't I look hot enough to be considered your date?" I looked down at my feet, bouncing on them slowly, trying to figure out how to steer the conversation on a different direction for the third time tonight. "Look, Spencer, honestly, I was only popular because of my boyfriend, at the time, okay?" I could hear the sincerity in her voice, and I wanted to believe it with every fiber of my being. "So much so, that ... when he decided to break up with me, things got awful. Turns out, all my friends were really only his friends." She sighed, moving to join me now on the couch. "Trust me, I have learned the hard way that 'popularity' isn't all it's cracked up to be." I moved to look at her, gently placing my hand on hers. 

"I can only imagine." She laughed. 

"Oh, I'm sure you were popular, Spencer. Maybe not in the same way, but, c'mon, I bet most are going to remember the twelve year old prodigy from their senior class." I huffed an airy laugh, one I'm sure she'd recognize as fake. "Spence, I--I'm sorry," she said softly, resting her head on my shoulder for a moment. Silently, I forgave her, letting my own head drop to rest softly on hers. After a moment, I heard her clear her throat. "I guess I eventually realized that, you know, just because I wasn't the one hurting people ... it didn't mean I wasn't just as responsible." Her voice was so quiet, I almost missed her confession. I couldn't help the low chuckle that sounded from my mouth. Y/N turned to face me, a look of faux hurt creasing her beautiful face. "I still feel bad about it, okay..." I shook my head, boldly choosing to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"I know," I whispered, "You're a good person, Y/N. You always have been, that I'm sure of." I gave her my best smile, and it warmed my heart to see her return it, tenfold. 

"Thanks, Spencer," she sighed, moving to stand back up from the couch. "What did I ever do to deserve a guy like you as my best friend?" Her tone struck me as sarcastic, but I knew better. I also knew that what once, might have been a small, microscopical crush, now is a giant-sized 'I am hopelessly in love with you' feeling that I feared I will never truly shake. There's no way she sees me the way I see her. As I swallowed that lump in my throat, we both moved towards the door. "Wait, Spence," Y/N said, causing me to turn around. While I had managed to put my suit jacket on, I had forgotten about my tie ... which was now in her hand. "As hot as I'm sure you'd look without it," she said in a tone I could only describe as sultry, she walked slowly over to me, wrapping my tie around my neck, which now suddenly felt constrincting. "You know," she whispered, as she looped the silk around itself, "I bet I could easily trick at least one of them into thinking I'll sleep with them." In that moment, just as she had finished tying my tie perfectly, I faltered, bring the both of us back down on the couch, ending with Y/N in my lap. When I heard her giggle, I couldn't help but join in. 

"Please..." I whispered, clearing my throat when I felt she hadn't heard me. "Please don't do that." I almost felt bad, catching a glimpse of her adorable pout, but then she rebutted. 

"Oh, c'mon, Spencer. Live a little. Besides, I bet they'd fall for it," Y/N said that last part so nonchalantly, I wondered just how many men she'd seduced while out at the bar, only for them to find out they weren't getting lucky. I just shook my head at her as I felt her hand slide down my chest. 

"Getting to flirt with you would hardly be considered a punishment." The way her face changed in that one microscopic second told me more than our entire previous conversation ever did. 

"Wh--what?" 

"No-nothing, c'mon, you're my date, and we're going to be late." Y/N giggled at that, wrapping one of her arms around my offered one. 

"Did the genius Doctor Reid ... rhyme?" she turned her head up toward mine, a quizzical look adamant across her face. I lightly shook my head, biting my lip a little before subconsciously licking it. "You know..." Y/N whispered as we waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. "If you wanted to, you could tell everyone here that I'm your girlfriend." I cocked my head towards her, half hoping she was only kidding, while also half hoping there was some truth in her words. Turns out, it might very well have been a deadly combination of both. I suppose I must've had the look of utter shock stamped across my face, as Y/N smirked even more, pulling out something shiny out of her clutch purse. "Or .... I could be your fiancé, instead?" Suddenly, the sparkly object that once burned my eyes was now on her hand, left, to be exact. 

"Y/N! Where on earth did you get that?" The woman next to me just let her head fall back in such laughter I couldn't help but join in on, that is, until I remembered the piece of jewelry on her finger. 

"Relax, Spence," Y/N chuckled, shaking her head as she moved to pull the metal ring off her hand. "It's just cubic zirconia. Can you believe an ex thought he was being suave, proposing to me with this?" she asked me as she held the item loosely around her index finger. I silently told her 'no,' before she reached over and straighten my tie for me, again. I felt her warm breath on my face and, in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. We're friends. Just friends, Spencer. "Spencer? You okay?" 

"Oh, me? Yeah," I nodded, a lie in of itself. "Just--just be my date, tonight, nothing more." Y/N fake scoffed at me, and I was thankful to be back to our casual bickering. 

"Fine, but just so you know, Doctor Reid, I can be a very promising girlfriend when I want to be." I swore I lost all color in my face at her words. Then, she broke into her usual grinch-like smile, and I knew I'd been played. "Relax, I promise to be my normal, bitchy self, scout's honor." I watched as she pulled her fingers on her right hand in the common hand symbol. I glanced down to see that her left hand was behind her back, no doubt with her fingers crossed. 

The bell to alert us that door was opening sounded throughout the elevator. As we stepped off, towards the main ballroom were the reunion was being held, I leaned down to press a quick peck on Y/N's cheek. "Have I ever told you .... that's my favorite version of you."

•••

The second we stepped inside the huge ballroom, I knew I had made the right decision in foregoing appearing at my own reunion. I wasn't lying when I confessed to Spencer that I had only been considered 'popular' by proxy, and the second that break-up changed my status, was also when I realized none of them were ever really my friend. As Spencer and I walked over to the snack table, which also conveniently held the punch bowl, I poured myself some right away hoping it was spiked out of pure nostalgia. Normally, I would've offered my date some, but I knew Spencer. He rarely drank when the team went out, let alone when it's just the two of us. 

That's why I had to bite my lip hard as I watched in awe as Spencer Walter Reid poured himself a cup and downed it completely before refilling it in front of me. "Hey, honey, slow down," I whispered, moving to insert myself back at his side. "Trust me, you do not want to be giving me a reason to catch up with you." He about choked on what little alcohol was left in his cup, moving to pour even more in while he side-eyed me while drinking it as if it were a shot. "Alright, handsome, how 'bout we go mingle, hmm?" Spencer shook his head, but before I could read his silence as 'No,' three men approached us, all wearing stick-on name tags, telling me what I feared the moment I caught the look in Spencer's eyes. 

These three were among the bullies that would torment Spencer any chance they got before he graduated and high-tailed it to Caltech. One of them leaned in towards another, speaking just loud enough that the both of us could hear, too. "Hey, is--is that who I think it is?" I watched the man's eyes skim past Spencer, landing on every curve of my body. "Who's the arm candy?" I chose not to answer him, seeing as no matter how much I wanted to blurt out that I was his fiance, I wasn't wearing the ring, and Spencer already made it perfectly clear just how much he loathed the idea. So, I shot the guy back with an attitude to boot, too. 

"Pretty sure you know his name." Suddenly, eight pairs of eyes were on me. "Unless there was another 12 year old in your graduating class." I shrugged my shoulders, desperately trying to get across how bored I was getting, hoping at least one of the three would take the bait. Sure enough, one of the other two men stepped forward, purposely getting inside Spencer's personal space. 

"Spencer Reid ... sure don't look twelve years old, anymore." Not exactly what I was hoping would fall out of his mouth, but I'll take what I can get. My entire mission here is to boost Spencer's confidence, show him that he can show them exactly who is he is, now. 

"I know, right?" I moved to wrap an arm around Spencer's waist, and funny enough, I felt him do the same to me. I glanced up at him, and for a moment, I sincerely considered why I hadn't thought of him in that way ... sure, he was ridiculously attractive, but the Spencer Reid I knew was a simple, goofy, knowledgeable man. Is there more to him that I'm simply not seeing? I shook my head at the thought, gripping Spencer's shirt under his jacket a little tighter. "Well, let me tell you, this man definitely still looks younger than all of you, and that is definitely a plus." I let go of Spencer's waist, pulling away only to get in the same man's face, just as he had Spencer's. I eyed him up and down, careful not to linger much on, well, anything. Not that there was even much for me to linger on. "Forties must hit hard, huh," I squinted my eyes down at the name-tag on his chest. "..Parker." 

Parker seemed to just hum in contentment. "Wow, you're pretty and funny," he eyed me intently, and all I wanted to do was keep myself as close to Spencer as possible. This time, Spencer wasted no time laying an arm over my shoulder as he slowly crushed the paper cup in his hand. "How in the hell did scrawny Spencer Reid manage to land a gorgeous woman like you?" What came out of my mouth next, I only wish I could take back. 

"Who says he 'landed me?'" Out of the corner of my eye, it was obvious that my question struck a nerve with Spencer. I felt it, too. I needed to backtrack, somehow. 

"You're right," Parker cooed, letting me know it was clear on his breath just how drunk he already was. "Tell you what, how 'bout you join me in my room, let me show how a real man can handle an innocent angel like you." I snorted. A real man? Please. 

"Charming, I'm sure, but, I believe the only room I'll be in tonight is mine ... and my fiancé's." In the time it took my comment to reach both Parker's and Spencer's ears, I had dug through my clutch purse, slipping on the ring before anyone was none the wiser. I caught Spencer's eyes widening, his eyes practically screaming at me 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I ignored it, gingerly placing my left hand on his chest so the ring was now in full view of Parker's wandering eyes. 

"Fiancé?" he questioned, looking between Spencer and I as if he didn't believe me. "You're kidding, right?" The tone Parker chose to speak with just then rubbed me the wrong way. I knew he meant to imply as to how a woman like me would ever think to associate herself with the man he perceived Spencer to be. But Parker would be very wrong about that. In an attempt to escape the now-annoying Parker, I raised my hand to Spencer's face, squishing his cheeks subtly, similar to how I've seen Rossi do it after hearing Morgan call him 'Pretty Boy.' 

"Now why would I ever kid about being in love with this face?" In that moment, my eyes met Spencer's. Could he see it? I didn't lie. But, I wasn't just falling for him because of his damn god-like looks, no. I found myself falling for the genius who would cheat just to prove he knew what cards you held in your hand, the boy who blushed every time our shoulders would accidentally brush against another, and the man who has shown me nothing but kindness and affection since the first day we met. 

"See, I think you're only here, cause the pipsqueak must have deepened his pockets since we last saw him," Parker insinuated, looking only at me. "Hate to break it to you, but you're not the best actress, sweetheart." We watched him turn to one of his buddies, clearly only looking to make more jokes at Spencer's expense. "Hey, Duane, what was that movie? You know the one I kept saying might as well have been a biography of the 12 year old dweeb." More indistinguishable chatter was heard between the two, with their third buddy chiming in here and there. I already knew exactly what movie they were referring to. And I also knew it couldn't be further from the truth. While I know Spencer doesn't exactly display his private life for the bullpen to see each morning, I know he's had more than a handful of moments where he came in wearing the same clothes from the night before, and he wasn't exactly stealthy in hiding the clear splotches on his neck. I always figured if he wanted his personal business known, he'd say something when he wanted to. 

But, right now, I didn't care to wait for Spencer Reid to decide to prove himself. Pretty sure he'd argue that the last person either one of us needed to prove anything to would fucking Parker Johnson. I removed myself from Spencer's side for the last time, tonight. I got right up in Parker's face, making sure he could feel the steam I'm sure was blowing out my ears. I enunciated each point I was about to make with a push of my index finger against his chest. "Alright, Parker, one, I guarantee you, my fiancé is not a virgin, two, he's only 37, and three, why don't you go have a look in the mirror instead? Pretty sure the only 40-something virgin around here is you." Suddenly, his buddies were laughing at him much like they all were laughing at Spencer. 

When I dared to raise my eyes to meet his, however, they didn't show any signs of embarrassment or anger, as I had anticipated. No, all I saw in his beautiful amber irises was the obvious look of a man consumed with lust. The air between us suddenly became thick with tension and, for the life of me, I couldn't stop my eyes from flickering between his own eyes and lips. Slowly, I began leaning in, hoping I hadn't been reading him wrong. Just as I could feel his breath kiss my nose, my eyes saw his entire body retreat. Fuck, how could I have grossly misread that?! I swallowed what felt like a rock down my throat, clearing it as I hastily panicked, working to make my way to the punch bowl. 

I only managed to take a small step forward before I felt a hand grip my wrist, pulling me back. Next thing I knew, Spencer's lips were attacking mine, teeth clashing, our tongues fighting with a passion I'd wager neither one of us could have predicted. Choosing my battles wisely, I opted to give into Spencer this time, allowing his tongue to take mine as he wanted. The second he understood my choice, I felt him gently pushing me backwards until my back was flush against the wall behind the stupid punch bowl. I could tell his hand was now on the wall, clearly needing to balance himself, so I brought my hand up to grab his, intertwining our fingers together. As our kiss deepened even further, my other hand weaved into his curls while I felt his other hand caress the arch of my ass. When we broke free, I kept my grip in his hair, pressing my forehead to his. "C'mon, baby, I believe there's a perfectly good room upstairs with our names on it, what do you say?" 

•••

I swear, on any normal given day, I am almost always fumbling with my keys whenever I need to get inside my apartment for the night. Tonight, I was also fumbling with a keycard to a hotel room. One with a bed that I knew I'd be sharing with Y/N. In my head, two scenarios were bound to occur, depending on my actions. One, I would keep my mouth shut and my hands to myself, leaving her to stay on her side while I keep to mine. Two, well----I'm actually in the middle of that right now with Y/N peppering every inch of my neck she can reach while I tried to steady my hand long enough to shove the damn card in, jolting the door open the second I saw the blinking green light. 

The moment I hear the door click shut behind us, I gently slammed her back against it, taking her mouth in a desperate, searing kiss. I had a feeling she was a little surprised by my overly confident forwardness, because to be honest, I was equally as shocked. The moans my actions are pulling from her sound harmonious in my ears. My hands roamed every inch of her body until I felt her hands stop mine, pulling away from another mind-melting kiss. "As much as I do love when you take charge, I'd like a turn." My dick twitched at the sound of Y/N's voice, my entire body now waiting for what she'll say next. I nod curtly, letting her know I understood her. "I want to see all of you, can you do that for me, please?" 

As if she thought I hadn't heard her, Y/N pulled me by my tie, leading us over towards the couch. There, she untied it, tossing it down on one of the cushions, going for the buttons of my dress shirt next. I blinked my eyes a few times and next thing I know, she managed to rid me of every single item of clothing I once had on, including my infamous mismatched socks. There I am, standing a few feet from the couch, mouth agape and cock out as Y/N slowly circled around me, no doubt eyeing my entire body like a predator would just before they're about to feast on them. I swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of just how pale my skin must look through her eyes. As she came to stand directly in front of me, I couldn't help but notice a very crucial detail. "Why am I the only one naked?" I cocked an eyebrow her way, only to catch her giggling as she playfully pushed me to sit on the couch. 

Her lips were back on mine as she sucked my mouth dry, feeling nothing but teeth and tongue as her hands crawled their way into my hair. As she bit down gently, I heard her whispering her answer directly into my ear. "Don't you remember, baby? You specifically demanded that I promise you absolutely no benders ... or naked women." Fuck. Never have I thought I would find myself in a moment where I would regret such a normal decision. "So, just in case you were wondering ... I count, too." I felt my brain going into full blown panic mode. 

"W-wait I--you know I didn't--I wouldn't have meant th---" As if her only goal was to shut me up, Y/N did just that when she pulled me in for another I.Q. reducing kiss. I felt her move to straddle me, her lips leaving a dangerous trail in her wake, one that burned within me to return the favor. Just as I was about to ask where exactly this was going, she stood up on her feet, raising her right leg over my left shoulder where it rested on the back of the couch. My hands quickly slid up her legs, curious as to where she was going with this. She looked down at me, a glint of mischief clear in her eyes as she bent down to whisper once more in my ear. 

"I'm curious to know if you can make me orgasm without using your hands..." My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. I watched her eyes trail down my body until they landed on my hands, which were still now touching her thighs. Y/N simply shook her head slightly, giggling as she reached for my hands, placing them near my own thighs on the couch. "Now, be a good boy and keep those gorgeous hands to yourself, baby. I only want that perfect, filthy mouth of yours to get me off." I nodded, slipping my hands painfully under my thighs, already wishing they were on every inch of her skin. When I tore my eyes away from hers, down her bodice, landing on the goldmine in front of me, a crucial detail I caught caused my brain to short-circuit once again. 

"Yo-you, um, you're not w-wearing any panties.." Y/N cocked an eyebrow down at me, and I could practically feel her impatience burning behind her eyes. I gulped as she stole another heated kiss from my lips, biting a little along my jaw before pulling away completely. Silently, she leveled her pussy directly with my eyesight, tilting her head back a little, causing me to smirk. I liked that she was clearly already anticipating a show of the century. I just hope I don't disappoint her. As if the woman could read my mind, I felt her hand roam through my curls, then a sharp tug, jilting me forward while simultaneously pulling a guttural moan from deep within my chest. 

Eventhough I knew exactly where she wanted my mouth, I decided to test my limits, turning my head slightly so my lips landed on inner thigh, letting my teeth nip certain spots as I carefully and methodically made my way to her dripping center. I found her clitlorius within seconds, but, just before I move to drink her up, an article I came across flashed through my mind. The Kivin Effect. I hadn't yet found myself between the legs of a woman since coming across this tidbit of information, and I was now desperately wanting to try it. One problem: It requires me to use my fingers, which is something Y/N made very clear she wanted me to go without. While my brain is still categorizing all the pros and cons, I move to lick a wide stripe, careful not to give away my newfound plan. 

I move my eyes up to meet hers, and in that moment, I knew whatever punishment she could deal me would be more than worth the potential knowledge of knowing I have the power to bringing this ethereal being above me to pure orgasm in a matter of minutes. I released my hands from their prison, one finding her clit, raising it steadily between my index finger and thumb, while my other hand gripped her ass underneath her dress. When I heard her cry out "Sp-Spencer, fuck, t-that feels ..." I knew I had made the right choice. I brought my tongue against her throbbing clit once more, this time choosing to swipe it from side to side, directly across her clitorial hood. As I'm doing that, my left hand roamed passed her ass, with my middle fingers caressing and stroking the perineum, waiting to feel for obvious muscle contractions. I reveled in how responsive her body was to my menstrations already. Her moans and curses did little to nothing to keep my ego at bay. "Spence..fuck!" I calculated that I managed to bring Y/N to her first orgasm of the night in just under seven minutes. 

While she rode out her high, I kept my tongue glued to her clitoris, lapping up every last drop she'd given me. I slowly trailed my hands back down to my sides, silently awaiting my punishment as I mindlessly brought one back up to wipe my face, then using my tongue to wipe it clean. What I heard come out of Y/N's mouth first, wasn't at all what I had expected. "Fuck..I've been waiting ages to feel just what that mouth of yours could do." Before my brain could chase that thought, her mouth found mine in a kiss so passionate and domineering, I swore I was either dreaming or delirious. The fire I felt from the way her tongue found mine was snuffed out the second I felt the familiar silk being wrapped around my wrists. My widened eyes looked back at her, then down to my now bound wrists. Her hands move to grip them, pulling my hands up above my head. "Tsk, tsk, Spencer," she shook her pretty head at me. "Pretty sure I was clear about wanting only your mouth to satisfy me..." Like I said, no matter the punishment, I have no regrets. "So, since you seem to be feeling a little bratty," Y/N murmured, slinking herself down and over my thigh, "I want you to watch just how well I can pleasure myself -- without any help from you." 

I began sputtering out nonsense bullshit, only for her to bend back towards the floor in front of the couch, lifting her body back up to show me what was now dangling from her index finger. Her sleep mask. "Disobey again, pretty boy, and I'll make sure you can't see the show." I shook my head vigorously, hoping to convey to her just how much I was silently promising to remain her 'good boy.' She gave me a pointed look, her hands pushing against mine until she seemed satisfied that I wasn't going to move them from their new location behind my head. Within seconds, Y/N was slowly grinding her hips against my thigh, rolling her body towards me, then away. I reacted slightly, raising my thigh up off the couch just an inch, but I slammed it back down the moment I caught the lustful look in her eyes. I feared she was going to blind me soon, but instead, I watched her trail her fingers over the strap of her dress, raising her arm out of it, revealing one of her breasts .... sans bra. 

Fuck! I'm sure she caught how the dilation in my eyes must've increased, turning them into nothing but crazed coals, causing the tie around my wrists to tighten even more. Her fingers danced their way back up towards her pretty little mouth, and I felt my sanity catch in my throat as I watched her stick two fingers inside, knowing her tongue was rolling around them, and I would bet we were both wishing they were my own. With a soft 'pop,' those same two fingers glided across the valley of her breasts, settling near her nipple, rolling it and flicking at it as her pussy rubbed more vigilantly against my thigh. Her moans became more vocal once more, causing my cock to rise painfully to attention with pre-cum leaking entirely around it. Y/N shot me a fake pout, purposely thrusting as she continued to massage her breast with one hand while her other one crawled it's way to where my entire blood supply travelled to. 

My arms shot forward at the touch of her fingertips grazing my cock, a touch far too delicate for my liking. "Oh, Spencer, baby, you were doing so well," Y/N purred, her hand retracting from me completely while she continued to engage in getting off on my thigh. I barely heard myself pleading obscure profanities as her movements picked up, her fingernails toying with her nipple for my entertaining punishment. "You know, Doctor Reid, I think I like you just like this..." Right as I was about to stupidly ask her why, I watched myself disappear inside her mouth, feeling my tip hit the back of her throat with ease. With every swirl, flick, and suck of her tongue and lips, I felt myself being pulled towards the edge, only for her to yank me back, edging us both in the process. I could tell she was getting close, too, hearing her breath hitch while feeling her movement slack, almost stuttering in effect. 

As much as I was loving having Y/N take control, I was losing my patience on letting her keep it. "Untie me, Y/N," I rasped out, not caring in the moment to display my manners. I lowered my arms so that my bound wrists were displayed in front of her, not quite pleading, but also nowhere near demanding ... yet. She looked at me so innocently, I would have almost believed her if it weren't for what had just occurred minutes earlier. "Y/N..." When I felt her wrap her hands around where my tie still was, I let out an obvious sigh of relief that was short-lived at Y/N yanked me off the couch by the grip she maintained on my wrists, pulling me towards the bed where I landed with a 'thump.' Just as I was about to flip myself over work to untie myself, Y/N's nails dug into the skin around my butt, causing to to unintentionally yelp in surprise. 

"I'm not done with you yet, baby," she purred, as I felt her nails drag an interesting patterm across one buttcheek, then the other. I hear her let out a content sigh before her lips come near my ear, asking me to climb onto the bed completely. I pretend to mull it over, choosing to give into her one last time before I take back what's mine. I felt the bed rise slightly, hearing Y/N's footsteps across the hotel floor, now shuffling through her suitcase. I try my best not to act as annoyed as I feel, but Y/N seems to be really trying my patience; and there is a small part of my brain that confusingly finds that hot. Then I hear what sounds like the click of a pen and the feeling of a felt-tip marker tracing the same distinct pattern her fingernails were drawing minutes earlier. I missed the chance to try and decipher what it was she penned on my left cheek, but when she ran the marker over the right one, I concentrated on the strokes, determined to crack whatever code Y/N felt necessary to brand me with. 

Without asking for permission, I removed myself from the bed, walking towards the full-length mirror next to the desk. I turned my lower-half around, frowning at the fact that the words appeared backwards as I looked at them. Turning my attention back to Y/N, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling over, I narrowed my eyes down at her as I asked my pending question. "What did you write on my ass?" Y/N just giggled, walking over to join me in front of the mirror. She turned my face so I could see her handiwork once again. Her pointer finger came in contact with the markings, and she literally spelled it out for me. 

"M-I-N-E," she stated, pointing at each letter individually as she spoke, her nail gently digging into my skin each time. Without warning, she took a cheek in each hand, caressing them lightly before removing her palms and bringing them back with a loud smack! As I stood there, slack jawed, Y/N stood back up, her eyes never leaving mine as her breath fanned my face. "'Cause you're all mine, baby." Without waiting for me to beg or ask her again, Y/N brought her hands to mine, gently undoing the tie around my wrists. I watched her rub at them softly, kissing each of my wrists delicately. As her eyes trailed back up to meet mine, whatever pull that was holding me back snapped. 

"On the contrary, Tinkerbell, I believe it is you who is mine." In seconds, I scooped her entire body up in my arms, making three long strides back to the bed, only to plop her on top of it, pinning her arms to the comforter parallel to her face. I let my eyes rake her body from her toes up to where her shoulder meets her neck. I leaned in, nipping and sucking directly on her pulse point as I whispered my thoughts near her ear. "I love that while you can be fiesty and pack a punch, I'd bet my life that truthfully, you really wish to freely please me any way that you can." I watched her eyes light up at my words, feeling my own body light up in a way I had only ever dreamed of before. 

"You know, I've always had an inkling you could be my Achilles heel." At the sound of her voice, I pressed my lips to hers in what felt like the hundredth kiss we've shared tonight. I felt like I was in a dream with no wish to wake up. As my hands find the back of her dress, I'm pleased to find that her zipper goes down entirely to the hem at the bottom of the skirt. Once I managed to detach it, I allowed my eyes to take in every inch of her body that was now newly exposed to me. Y/N bit her lip while eyeing me through her lidded eyelashes. The coyness in her apparent smirk told me she was expecting our dynamic to switch once more. I opted to remind her to be careful what she wishes for. 

With little to no warning, I teased her entrance with a surprisingly tame manner before shoving my middle and ring fingers into her wet heat, working every angle I could think of while pumping her up slowly and methodically, paying special attention to the way her body contracted around my digits, leaving me to believe she wanted this just as badly as I did. "Spenccccerrr, fuck, please I---I need you..." I had an obvious hinch as to what Y/N was referring to, but I also couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her even more. 

"What do you need, Tinkerbelle, hmm?" I asked, building up my speed with my fingers as I curled them against her clit now and then. "Do you need to cum? Huh, is that it?" The loud mewls and curses that spilled from her pretty lips almost convinced me to give into her silent demands. Almost. As I drew her pending climax closer and closer, the spark in her eyes told me she was desperately close. Right as her head fell back, I leaned down to kiss a trail from her collarbone to her lips while I removed my fingers from her throbbing cunt. 

"Shit! Spenc--what the--?" I beamed slightly at her obvious inability to properly string words together to create complete sentences. I expected Y/N to make a move to take back control, however the manner in which she chose to do so caught me completely by surprise. Right as I was slowly bringing my two fingers up to my mouth to taste the remnants of her off them, Y/N gripped my wrist tightly, pulling my hand towards her own mouth, taking in each finger one by one, licking herself off them slowly and sensually; and act that in of itself was hot as fuck. The show of watching her eyes darken even more before me sent a chill down my spine, prompting me at full attention. Before my brain could catch up to the permanent direction of my blood flow, I felt Y/N's soft hands push me down, my head landing on a couple pillows in the process. Again, the act in which I was expecting her to perform was a far cry to what she actually dealt out. She turned away from me, nestling her ass over my throbbing cock. Confusion set over my face as I wondered what angle she going for here, that was, until she started grinding against me, taking my balls in each of her hands as she stroked them strategically. "Not so fun when you're the one getting teased, now is it?" My ears barely registered her voice, her actions leaving my body unable to focus on anything except how my dick feels as she rubs her ass cheeks over it, repeatedly, paired with the menstrations of her fingers massaging my balls, tipping me so close to the edge, I actually believed I was about to fall. 

Reveling in every need throughout my body, I managed to grip Y/N's waist tight enough to flip us around with her now laying on the bed looking up at me while I hovered over her, prepared to enclose her forever, never again letting her go. "That was a cute stunt you pulled, Tinkerbelle," I panted, no longer willing to drag this out any longer. Quickly, I lined myself up at her core, silently looking to her for consent, already knowing she's taking birth control. Y/N nodded fervently, moaning at the feeling as I slid myself in inch by inch, savoring the feeling of filling her up completely. With all the foreplay we both endured, I knew neither of us were going to last much longer. I was already tethering dangerously on the edge, and feeling her contract around me wasn't helping me last much at all. "Y/N..fuck, you close?" 

"Yeah, Spence--shit! I am," Y/N mewled, her legs widening a little more for me as my thrusts became sloppy and fast. I felt her let go, falling over the edge with her, bringing the last of my many fantasies to fruition as I spilled inside her, pulling her in for a final kiss of teeth and tongue as we rode our highs out together. I practically collapsed on top of her, pulling out not long after, using all my remaining strength to roll off her, resting on my back next to her in the bed. As I waited out for the post-coital fog to lift, my mind began to worry of the consequences to our actions, just now. Did she only want sex? I mean, the woman joked about sweet-talking every other guy from my class into bed with her, plus, she attended my reunion without wearing any panties. I wasn't liking where my brain was going, so I opened my eyes having them land on the woman next to me, her closed-lip smile warming the dark corners of my heart, if only for a moment. 

I wanted to simply curl up next to her, keep our bodies connected however possible. I never wanted this newfound feeling of euphoria to end. So, as much as I knew it would pain me to open my mouth and ask, I knew I would only come to regret it down the road. "Y/N?" I felt her snuggle up against me, and I almost forgot the pain I was feeling from the anxiety my mind was creating. She quietly hummed against my chest and my heart was beating so loudly in my eardrums, I almost missed it. "Don't worry about it, I'll uhh, talk about it in the morning. Let's get some sleep." As I settled on my pillow next to her, her gentle snores were keeping all the unwanted monsters at bay. 

•••

I groaned unwillingly, pulling the covers over my head to keep the sun out of my eyes. Well, I almost succeeded. I carefully rolled back to discover that last night did, indeed, happen. I slept with Dr. Spencer Reid. My best friend. The same man whose mug has been a permanent fixture in every daydream I've ever had in the last six months, alone. An unwanted part of me couldn't help but think that, maybe, this was just an accident that happened between us. A weekend where we lie and say that we pretended to be different people, an out for both of us to help maintain our friendship. I chuckled internally to myself. Who the hell was I kidding? I'm in love with the gorgeous man sleeping next to me. I never want another morning to go by without seeing his face there. 

I took the rare moment of waking up before him to truly admire how peaceful and sweet he looks and his nose scrunches every three seconds. Without thinking, I raised my left hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear, something sparkly catching my eye in the sunlight. Shit, the ring! I scrambled, trying to pull it off, only to be met with one of Spencer's hands grasping mine, preventing me from trying to finish removing it. "Good morning," he whispered, almost as if he, too, were afraid of breaking the bubble we seem to have found ourselves in. Carefully, I moved to rest my forehead against his, hoping nothing that happened last night was imaginary. 

"We should probably talk about last nig---"  
"Y/N, I'm in love with you." 

What?!

"You're---I mean, really? You're in love with me?" Spencer nodded his head slowly, his eyes staying away from mine. I swallowed the last of my nerves, mustering up the courage I clearly must've had last night. 

"Spencer? I---I think I'm falling for you, too." 

Just like that, as if we had both been waiting for the same moment, our lips collided like a pair of long lost magnets, now reunited, never to be pulled apart once again. I knew from the first time his lips touched mine, I'd never be the same, again. The way his mouth moves in sync with mine, how his tongue knows exactly when to lead and follow, kissing Spencer Reid feels like Heaven on Earth to me. As we parted, I felt his thumb run over the cubic zirconia diamond, a smirk gracing his obnoxiously handsome face. "I thought I told you it was safest to simply act as my date last night." 

"And I believe you made me promise you no benders or naked women," I countered, laughing at the obscene truth that neither original request was kept. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"Because, I didn't keep my promise." 

"Actually, you did," Spencer furrowed his brow, looking to you, silently, to continue. "I asked you to promise me no benders or naked women. We both only had two cups of punch, as the only naked woman I want to lay eyes on ... is you." Fuck, if a heart could melt at the sound of voice like his, consider mine liquid gold. 

"You know, in all the years I've known you, I've never had the pleasure of meeting your mother." It's true. J.J. has met Diana numerous times, as had Emily, and even Luke, once. Spencer leaned in towards me, his hand intertwining our fingers while his thumb grazed over the ring once more. 

"I'd love for you to visit her with me," he said, eyeing the ring carefully. "Only as long as you promise to make that ring disappear. I swear if she sees it, I'll never hear the end of it." I scoffed a little, feigning offence. 

"In case you forgot, Spencer, I'm not the magician here." I snorted, feeling more at ease as I moved to pin him down in a hug. "So, you plan on introducing me as ... what? Your co-worker? Friend?" 

"Well, I---I'd like to properly introduce you as my girlfriend, if you're okay with that." I couldn't help the wide grin that threatened to tear my face in half, moving to attack him with a frenzy of kisses. "I'm really glad you talked me into coming out here, Y/N." To hear the sincerity in his voice warmed my heart sporadically. 

"Gee, in that case, maybe I should just keep this one.." I said, eyeing the glinting spectacle that still adorned my left ring finger. "You should know by now how much I enjoy teasing you." Spencer rolled his eyes at me, moving to pull me back into the bed, the two of us clearly deciding to remain here for the rest of the day. 

"Y/N, believe me, when the time is right, I promise to give you the perfect ring to replace that one with." My ears perked up at his obvious slip. 

"You have the perfect ring?" I turned to eye him mischievously. "My, my, proposing already? That's mighty bold of you, Doctor Reid." I did not miss the way his eyes caught fire at the sound of his moniker slipping past my lips. 

"Well, can you blame me?" he shrugged. "Y/N, knowing you're mine, and I'm yours, that's a feeling I never want to lose." I softened at his promise, pulling him in for a sweet, gentle kiss. 

"Just promise me one other thing?" Spencer hummed as he nodded. 

"What's that?" 

"When you get the letter for your 30th High School Reunion in the mail, please burn it." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
